


Groupchat: fmk

by lacepirate



Series: Detroit: Group Chats [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ......why......, Crack, Crack Fic, Gen Z Gavin Reed, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, Multi, because it is cheaper than therapy, do i keep making these........, gen z chris miller, gen z tina chen, group chat format, millenial hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepirate/pseuds/lacepirate
Summary: Tina: fmk??Gavin: absolutely notHank: oh god
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Group Chats [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617604
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	Groupchat: fmk

**Author's Note:**

> honestly doing these are the only thing that's giving me serotonin right now 
> 
> come suffer in gen z with me

Tina: fmk??

Gavin: absolutely not

Hank: oh god

Connor: what is fmk?

Gavin: good fucking job tina

Nines: I am also curious

Sixty: lmfao

Chris: did we not learn our lesson of oversharing last week or

Tina: there’s no such thing as oversharing

Chris: I beg to fucking differ

Hank: yeah so do I

Gavin: fmk chris evans, chris hemsworth, chris pratt

Tina: ew gross

Tina: fuck evans marry hemsworth kill pratt

Tina: also love how you’re always the first one to jump on the train even after saying no

Tina: we love that enthusiasm

Connor: fuck, marry, or kill?

Sixty: yup

Nines: I don’t really understand the reason for it

Connor: honestly, neither do I

Sixty: jfc you virgins it’s like you’re allergic to fun

Gavin: good god I can’t believe you just called them virgins

Tina: LMAOOOO

Connor: that’s… not even proportionate either

Nines: I think we all learned last week that none of us are by definition virgins too

Hank: I wanna die

Chris: honestly same

Gavin: bet

Tina: **@Chris** fmk fowler, allen, and sixty

Gavin: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OHHHHHH MY GOD

Chris: im gonna go down to weapons lock up anybody want anything

Sixty: answer the question chris

Tina: with reasons or it don’t count

Hank: I stg yall are gonna be the reason I die

Chris: for personal reasons I have decided to simply pass away

Gavin: idk man you never know, fowler might be a good fuck

Chris: you DEADASS did not just make me read that with my own two eyeballs

Hank: top ten anime betrayals

Sixty: for the record I’m pretty sure that man has never even turned the lights on

Hank: honestly the dark is the best

Gavin: not all of us are repulsed by our own existence hank

Connor: we’re working on it

Sixty: thanks I’m gonna go bleach my processors now

Nines: can you do mine while you’re at it

Gavin: babe c’mon we all know connor is a thottie at heart

Chris: are we still insisting that oversharing isn’t a thing

Tina: yes

Tina: answer the fucking question chris

Chris: FUCK FINE

Chris: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Chris: fuck sixty

Chris: marry allen

Chris: im not sorry about fowler

Tina: aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnddddd

Chris: sixty im sorry you have too much baggage for me im gonna hit it and quit it

Sixty: that’s fair honestly

Gavin: what a fucking mood

Chris: and I feel like allen would make really good food and be a good fuck so bonus

Tina: I love how your requirement for marriage is being able to make food

Chris: the bar is pretty low

Gavin: didn’t you give yourself scurvy in college because you only ate ramen

Tina: OMFG FUCK THAT’S RIGHT I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

Sixty: can confirm about the fuck but I can’t taste food so I wouldn’t know

Nines: sixty you’re such an attention whore that anybody who compliments you classifies as a good fuck

Sixty: you’re absolutely right sir

Gavin: babe what did we say about the degradation talk at work

Sixty: you’re disgusting

Gavin: keep em coming

Nines: ignore him, he’ll shut up eventually

Gavin: or what?

Nines: I’ll handcuff you to your fucking chair and lock you in an interrogation room until you’re done the whole precinct’s paperwork

Chris: **@Hank** fmk gavin tina and nines

Hank: oh fuck

Connor: tread carefully

Chris: oh dear god

Hank: can I have a pass

Chris: no

Hank: please

Chris: no

Hank: I wouldn’t even be able to get it up for anybody

Chris: it’s theoretical doesn’t count

Hank: jfc fuck me

Connor: that can also be arranged

Sixty: LMAOOO EFHOSFHSF

Gavin: see, I told you, thottie at heart

Hank: fuck nines

Hank: marry tina

Hank: im not sorry

Gavin: I wouldn’t have expected anything more

Chris: reasons or it don’t count

Hank: nines would be clinical, it’d be over and done with

Nines: I appreciate your answer

Hank: and tina would be like, the queerplatonic marriage you get to make your homophobe parents happy but you’re both fucking other people

Tina: also a mood

Hank: **@Nines** fmk gavin, chris, and connor

Nines: kill gavin

Chris: oof not even a hesitation

Sixty: that was predictable

Nines: it wouldn’t matter for the rest as long as I can kill gavin

Gavin: I’m really feeling the love and commitment from you I’m so glad we’re in this for the long haul

Nines: gavin you have BPD

Nines: you almost shot me because I was trying to feed you to keep you from passing out after consuming nothing but black coffee for 36 hours straight

Nines: you can’t even say the word commitment without freaking out

Gavin: I’m so happy that every time we’re in a group chat it just turns into Roast Gavin Hour™

Sixty: honestly so am I

Nines: you’re next on the chopping block

Sixty: well it’s a good thing we’re both masochists then isn’t it

Tina: HAHAHAHAAAHAHAH

Hank: I’m gonna vom

Chris: I’ll go grab the mop

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this was a callout post @ myself because my bpd ass can't even spell commitment without a panic attack
> 
> tumblr: @gavinreeds


End file.
